Ángel de papel
by Icitzy
Summary: Por que si mantenía sus ojos cerrados todo estaría bien, por que su realidad en la oscuridad era mejor que la realidad que vivían todos, ¿no es así Yahiko?


**_Resumen: _**_Por que si mantenía sus ojos cerrados todo estaría bien, por que su realidad en la oscuridad era mejor que la realidad que vivían todos, ¿no es así Yahiko?_

**_Disclamer: _**_Los personajes son del malvado Kishimoto-sama_

**_Aviso: _**__Este fic participa en el reto Fobias del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.__

****_Optofobia: _****_Es la sensación de miedo o temor a abrir los ojos, quienes padecen de esta fobia temen abrir sus ojos, se relaciona con el temor de la realidad del individuo._

_**Notas principales:** Se lo dedico a Culut-chan, que estoy segura que me dio esta fobia por reírme de Alexa, lo se._

_El título no tiene nada que ver con la historia creo, pero supongo que queda bien jajaja._

**_A leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ángel de papel<span>**

* * *

><p>En medio de una guerra, un niño caminaba con ayuda de un rama, algunas veces pasaba sus manos por las paredes para guiarse, no quería abrir sus ojos.<p>

Algunas veces en su camino en busca de comida tropezaba con cadáveres de personas o animales.

—No, no son cuerpos, son solo bultos de ropa.

Los charcos que algunas veces pisaba era solo agua de lluvia, nada más, todo estaba bien.

Si mantenía sus ojos cerrados lo estaría.

—Treinta y siete, treinta y ocho, solo tres cuadras más y podré pasar por la casa de esa señora que me da algo de comida —Murmuraba para si mismo.

Y en su imaginación sus padres estaban ocupados, ya no vería ante sus ojos los cuerpos sin vida de ellos, solo estaban trabajando y por eso no podía escucharlos.

Pero cuando estaba volviendo a su refugio con el pan escucho el ruido de varios shinobis corriendo, que no de iban a detener por un niño en medio de la calle y él fue derribado.

El trozo de pan desapareció de sus manos.

Tenía las rodillas y las palmas de las manos lastimadas.

Y estaba desorientado.

—¡Que alguien me ayude! —Gritó con los ojos cerrados.

¿Pero que persona se arriesgaría a ayudar a un niño defectuoso?

Así que escondió su rostro entre sus manos intentando relajarse, para poder olvidarse por un momento que estaba perdido.

—Por favor, no llores.

Levanto la cabeza al escuchar esa voz pero no abrió los ojos.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Estoy bien, solo necesito volver a orientarme —Balbuceo.

Sintió un escalofrió cuando la portadora de esa voz paso sus dedos suavemente por sus ojos.

—¿Eres ciego?

—Si, no... bueno, me gustaría.

Sintió que unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, odiaba ese tipo de silencio, por un momento pensó que la chica se había ido pero se sobresalto cuando la volvió a escuchar.

—Esta bien tener miedo, yo lo tengo.

—No quiero ver.

—Entonces solo ve mi rostro, no veas alrededor.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, era de noche, al principio veía nublado pero cuando comenzó a enfocar vio cuerpos tirados y sangre, el pánico apareció lentamente y sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar, pero la niña tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

—No veas nada, solo tienes que enfocarte en mi.

Yahiko alejo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de la sangre y lentamente se enfoco en la niña, tal vez podía tener su edad, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Eres un ángel?

La niña de pelo azul por un momento lo miro atónita, pero comenzó a reír haciendo que el chico se sonrojara por su pregunta, así que decidió comenzar de nuevo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Yahiko.

—Hola Yahiko, soy Konan —Respondió mientras le mostraba el trozo de pan.

Ella tomo su mano para poder sacarlo de ese lugar, y así llevarlo a un lugar seguro, como su escondite.

Mientras que el chico, dejaba de mirar la realidad, para solo enfocar su vista en la chica.

Su ángel.

**-owari-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales: <strong>*pasa un unicornio vomitando arcoiris* argh, por eso no escribo romance. _

_Espero que les haya gustado :D_

_¡Suerte a todos en el reto!, nunca más entraré a un reto de fobias, es dificil *lloriquea*_

_Y em..._

_¡Fuera unicornio, no pienso limpiar nada!_

**_Auf wierdersehen!  
><em>**


End file.
